


[podfic] Sasuke/Sakura Smut

by Annapods



Series: Stop the World anthology [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: There's just something about a man so very controlled, so stoic and aloof, clutching at her sheets and gasping for breath.00:16:41 :: Written byTozette.





	[podfic] Sasuke/Sakura Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One With Sasuke/Sakura Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186544) by [Tozette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7cxkscdtgimakab/%5BNaruto%5D%20Sasuke%20Sakura%20Smut.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1m6gtFEHwM4kH2dnsV2Hg4f-Od7GUGz7R)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** This is the fourth podfic of Stop the World, a (soft) femdom anthology.  
Thanks to Tozette for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
